


It was meant to be a romantic holiday ...

by mariothellama



Series: Home is where the heart is [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Cows, Established Relationship, Horses, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Payback Sex, Robert is warm and loving but a little bit dark and twisted, Thomas is all sweet and adorable, country cottage, first holiday together, historical AU setting, sex in front of an open fire, washing each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: Having found their way back to each other after years of separation, Robert and Thomas decide to try and have their first romantic holiday together. It involves an idyllic country cottage, horses, cows, hiking, some very muddy sex in the rain and Robert taking his revenge on Thomas for getting them lost. And actually it is all really rather quite romantic!A sequel to 'Home is Where the Heart is':





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts), [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Chances (Let's Talk About Love)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658016) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night). 



> My dear Blue_Night, Well your prompt was hiking and muddy sex and this is what Robert came up with. Fluff, romance and sex! I hope you like it at least half as much as I loved your Robert and Kuba with their car stuck in the mud story.
> 
> My dear Janie94, Well you are entirely responsible for me ever writing these two together, so I hope you like their latest adventure, which is basically just shameless romance and smut, with a little hint of darker Robert thrown in for good measure. Blue_Night challenged me to write them having muddy sex. And I can never resist a challenge (although Robert seems to be not that keen on actually getting muddy!)
> 
> This fic is set in Great Britain not long after the end of WW2, more or less in the spring/early summer of 1947, and Robert and Thomas will have been living togther for about six months.

It was meant to be romantic. And the idea was romantic, Robert had to admit that. A holiday in a remote cottage close to where they had met for the first time. Of course that meant that they were miles from the nearest railway station. And Thomas had only spent two weeks in the north of Scotland, while Robert had spent two years there. It was beautiful, he couldn’t argue with that. But the weather was at best … um … variable.

The problem was that Robert couldn’t deny Thomas anything when he looked at him with those big blue-green eyes and said ‘please’ in that begging tone of voice. And when Thomas told him that the green landscape and rolling hills reminded him of his beloved Bavaria, Robert knew he had lost the battle (even though he knew that they did nothing of the sort!)

Robert knew that Thomas had given up more than he had in choosing to live with him. He had left his family, his adopted home and come to a country, come to a city, where he knew nothing and no one except for Robert. Robert had already built a life here. He had contact with his fellow countrymen. Whereas Thomas had just him and his faith in their love to build a life on. So he owed Thomas this. And anyway a holiday would distract Robert from the things he didn’t want to think about, like the fact that he still hadn’t been able to find out what had happened to his family. But he hadn’t given up hope yet. There were literally millions of displaced persons all over Europe and tracking people down took time.

And he had to concede that there were positives to Thomas’s plan. Robert had been able to use some contacts from the old days and the cottage they were staying at was private and cosy. They could be relaxed and intimate here in a way that they could never have been in in a hotel, forced to sleep in separate rooms. The bed looked extremely comfortable and inviting, covered with a patchwork quilt.

But Robert’s fantasies centred more on the soft, thick rug in front of the wood-burning fire. Here in the countryside there was not going to be a shortage of fuel and vivid images ran through Robert’s mind; pictures of Thomas naked, firelight dancing on his pale skin and him writhing under the onslaught of Robert’s hands and tongue. He loved having Thomas like this, whining, moaning and defenceless against his touch. And he even imagined himself lying there, the deep pile of the rug tickling his naked skin, his fingers tightening in his lover’s thick mop of hair as Thomas blew him. Maybe this was going to be a good holiday after all!

They walked to the neighbouring farm soon after their arrival on the first day. That was another good thing about the countryside, food was not in short supply and they weren’t restricted to what they could get with their ration books. They collected milk, eggs and butter, as well as bread that the farmer’s wife had baked for them. There was even bacon. Robert was really looking forward to breakfast tomorrow. He looked round for Thomas, but he had vanished.

And then he saw him. He had found his way over to a field with horses and was gazing at them with a love-struck expression on his face that could almost have made Robert jealous. But watching Thomas with the horses, watching him stroke and kiss their velvety noses in rapt devotion was such a beautiful sight. Robert’s heart clenched with a sharp surge of love for this amazing man who had chosen to spend his life with him. A thought suddenly struck him and he turned away to speak quietly to the farmer.

Tired from their journey, they slept snuggled up against each other under the patchwork quilt that night. The bed was just as warm and cosy as it had looked and they awoke refreshed and hungry, ready for the day ahead. Breakfast was every bit as good as Robert had anticipated and they both ate with relish, even though he couldn’t help hugging himself with excitement at the surprise he had arranged for today.

They walked to the farm after breakfast, Thomas accepting Robert’s suggestion without asking too many questions. His eyes lit up when he saw two horses saddled and ready to ride, when he realised that Robert had arranged this for them.

He turned to Robert. ‘What? How? Did you … ?’ Thomas was seldom lost for words, but this was one of those rare occasions.

‘I saw how happy you were patting the horses and I remembered how much you missed riding since you left the US, so I had a word with the farmer. These are primarily working horses but they can be saddled and ridden too.’

Robert worried at his lip, slightly embarrassed at telling Thomas what he had done. ‘Well, you see, there was a Polish unit quartered near here so I might just have mentioned a few things … ’

‘Are you seriously telling me that you pulled the war hero card just so that I could get to ride today, Robert Lewandowski?’

‘Yes, and I’d do it again in a heartbeat. You risked so much to build a life with me and I’d do anything to see you smile like this.’

‘But there are two horses saddled up, Robert. Can you ride?’

‘Of course! What do you take me for, a barbarian? Although it’s been a while.’

And with that Robert swung himself up into the saddle, his strong thighs gripping the horse’s back as he urged it into a trot. Thomas couldn’t decide what was more lovely, the comforting warmth of the horse whose reins he held nuzzling at him or the sight of Robert riding away so elegantly. And the best thing that he didn’t need to choose today – he could have both!

Their day was perfect, simply perfect, just the two of them together out on the hills and the moors, tethering their horses to eat the picnic lunch that the farmer’s wife had packed for them. Thomas felt as if a huge grin was permanently etched on his face. And he would get to pet the horses every day while they stayed in the cottage.

Thomas really wanted to organise something equally unique for Robert in return, so he had planned a very special hike for the next day, their goal being an elaborate carved stone that had stood in that spot for a thousand years. The farmer had drawn him a sketch map and he was sure that he could find it. He had been a pilot after all! And he knew that Robert would love it.

There were dark clouds threatening the sky as they set off, but Thomas chose to ignore them, concentrating on the balmy air, the music of birdsong and above all on the tall, dark, handsome man striding over the landscape beside him. They ate their sandwiches in a shady glen, by the banks of a small stream.

But things didn’t go so well after lunch. The temperature dropped. It began to rain, only a light drizzle, but it seemed to find its way through every gap in their clothing. Thomas was wet and miserable. And they should have reached their destination by now, but there was something that Thomas was keeping from Robert, something that he didn’t know how he was going to own up to. It was too embarrassing.

On the other hand, Robert was in his element. He loved being out here in the untamed landscape. He had been a field medic for years, always on the move, and he had spent many more years in pretty basic military camps. He had forgotten all that since he’d moved back to live in a city once more, he’d forgotten just how much he loved being out here in the elements. But he could see that Thomas wasn’t enjoying it as much. He knew the man he loved well enough to know when he was hiding something. And Robert was fairly sure that they should have reached their destination some time ago.

So he stopped dead with his hands squarely on his hips, turning to face Thomas, blocking his way completely.

‘OK, Thomas Müller, time to confess. What is going on? What aren’t you telling me? And why on earth aren’t we there yet?’

Thomas bit his lip, he couldn’t hide it anymore. ‘Well we’re actually going the wrong way. Have been for about an hour. I was hoping that I’d find another way to the standing stone, but we just seem to be going further and further in the wrong direction.’

This only made Robert even more confused. ‘So why exactly are we going the wrong way when you knew it all along?’

Thomas was really biting his lip hard now. ‘Well we should have gone across a field some way back.’

Robert sighed. This was like getting blood from a stone. ‘So why didn’t we, Thomas?’

‘There were cows in the field.’ Thomas was blushing now, to his deep shame and embarrassment.

‘Cows!!!!!’ exclaimed Robert, before the penny finally dropped. ‘Don’t tell me you are scared of cows!’

Thomas nodded sheepishly.

Robert didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. ‘Do you really mean to tell me that you faced down the might of the Luftwaffe but you are scared of a field of cows!’

Thomas nodded in relief, embarrassed but glad that his secret was finally out. ‘It’s the way that they look at you, as if they know what you are thinking. They stand there all placid and docile, chewing all the time, but you know that the moment you turn your back on them they are ready to attack.’

Robert smiled, stretching out his hand to briefly stroke Thomas’s flushed cheek. ‘Come on, my brave flyboy. It’s time to face your fear of cows. And I really want to see that ancient standing stone. You promised me!’

They retraced their steps to the fearsome field in question. Thomas paused at the stile, hesitating to climb over. Robert smiled at him again, going first before holding out his hand to help Thomas over.

Thomas had enough pride left not to refuse to follow Robert across the field, even though he felt uneasy. He was never going to like cows, that was clear. Horses were a completely different matter, you knew where you were with them. But after a moment, his dark-haired lover turned round to whisper in his ear, ‘There’s no one about, Thomas. Would it help if I held your hand?’

Thomas felt a bit like the small boy he still sometimes reminded Robert of as he nodded, not ashamed to need the comfort of the man he loved. And it was alright. In fact it was more than alright, walking across the field with his hand clasped snugly in Robert’s big, strong hand was almost enjoyable. He could face an army of a thousand huge, crazed, rampaging cows with Robert at his side, although the cows in question seemed much more interested in continuing their long lunch than the two lovers strolling across their pasture.

It was only half an hour later when they reached the standing stone, which stood tall and proud, towering over the surrounding landscape. The carvings were truly impressive, intricate swirling spirals and terrifying images of brave and wild warriors. They were alone, completely alone, and had a clear view for miles around. And that gave Robert a truly evil idea as to how to pay Thomas back.

He stood with his back to the centuries old stone. ‘On your knees, Thomas. Now!’ he ordered.

‘W-W-W-hat? H-H-H-Here?’ stammered Thomas. ‘It’s muddy!’

‘Don’t tell me you are scared of mud as well as cows!’

Thomas mulled the situation over, before slowly sinking to his knees before Robert, feeling his knees squelch into the muddy ground. At least his poor knees would be comfortably cushioned while Robert made him do what he was beginning to suspect was on the agenda.

Robert undid his trousers and pushed his underwear down just far enough to give Thomas access, pulling his jacket round to shelter his most sensitive parts from the howling wind and the rain that still fell. Just the idea of what was going to happen had made him half hard already and the sight of Thomas instinctively licking his lips at the sight before him was coming close to finishing the job.

‘I want you to use all of your not inconsiderable skill to get me hard and then get me off as quickly as possible.’

Thomas nodded, not in the mood to argue, and set about his task with enthusiasm.

Robert only just swallowed down an expletive as he felt Thomas’s tongue on him, forcefully licking him from root to tip over and over again until he was hard and aching. However he couldn’t suppress his loud groan as Thomas caressed the sensitive tip of his cock with a wet, agile tongue. And his groans only became stronger and more urgent as Thomas swallowed him down as far as he could, licking and slurping at him loudly and wetly, sucking hard as his lips moved up and down, tightly clamped round the erect cock held captive in his mouth.

He shouldn’t enjoy this so much, but this was hot, as in really, really hot, his lover on his knees in front of him in the mud, putting so much effort into satisfying him, his face soaking wet from the rain, his hair plastered to his scalp. He wound his fingers tightly into Thomas’s wet hair, pulling him tight against his groin as he grunted and groaned his way to an incredible climax.

‘I’m close,’ he warned Thomas, his breath hitching and catching with the intensity of his building orgasm. The man on his knees before him never faltered for a moment, swallowing down every last drop of his come, his cheeks hollowing with the effort, his throat working vigorously to keep swallowing hard.

Robert risked looking down for a brief moment, tenderly stroking over Thomas’s cheek, feeling the blond turn his head and nestle his face into the palm of Robert’s hand. Thomas looked so good like this, wet and muddy at his feet, lips still red and slightly swollen from sucking him off so expertly. But Robert couldn’t afford to be weak, he knew all too well that it would take nothing more than one cheeky and boyish smile from Thomas and he would do anything for him. And that wasn’t on the menu today. Today Thomas was going to pay and Robert was going to enjoy every single moment of it.

‘Stand up,’ he ordered, trying hard to keep his voice stern.

Thomas stood up awkwardly, not just stiff and wet from kneeling in the mud, but hampered by his own obvious arousal.

‘Please, Robert,’ he asked, unable to keep the begging tone from his voice. He was hard, he desperately needed release.

Robert looked at him coolly, almost as if he was deciding whether or not to be merciful. ‘I’ll give you what you need, but on my terms. It’s your decision and yours alone.’

Thomas thought briefly before nodding. He was reluctant to give Robert such a free hand but there was no way that he could walk home like this. It would be far too painful and jerking himself off in front of the Pole would be even more humiliating. Anyway, while he would have done anything to avoid admitting it, he found Robert in this kind of mood rather exciting.

He let out a loud, involuntary grunt as Robert reached out and squeezed him hard through the fabric of his trousers, massaging his cock forcefully and aggressively. Thomas sighed to himself. So that was Robert’s evil plan. On the plus side he wouldn’t have to try to walk home nursing a painful erection. But he was going to have to walk home feeling uncomfortably wet and sticky inside his briefs.

Oh well, today seemed to be a day to get completely wet and filthy, inside and out his clothing. And fuck, he couldn’t help thinking as he bit his lip trying not to give his tormentor the satisfaction of seeing just how good this felt, Robert might be an evil bastard when he was behaving like this, but he knew exactly where and how to squeeze and stroke him to drive him out of his skull with lust and desire.

Their walk home went without incident, even though Thomas was thoroughly wet and uncomfortable pretty much everywhere by now and his mood was not helped by the smug and self-satisfied expression Robert had plastered all over his face, not to mention the niggling fear that Robert might have further plans to torment him.

Thomas hesitated just inside the front door of the cottage they had rented. They’d taken their boots off outside, but he was still dripping wet and covered in mud.

Robert looked at him appraisingly. ‘Hmmm, you’re quite right. I wouldn’t let a dog inside as if it was as dirty as you are. Wait here.’

Thomas stood there shivering for what seemed like an age before Robert came back. Whatever Robert had been doing in the meantime, he was now unaccountably naked. The glorious sight of a naked Robert wasn’t something that Thomas would ever be churlish enough to complain about, but it was confusing. And Robert was doing that powerful, striding about like a hungry predator thing again, which always made Thomas shudder in lust, anticipation and just the tiniest hint of trepidation.

‘Strip!’ came the order, ’We’ll deal with your clothes later.’

Thomas obeyed and he actually did feel more comfortable and warmer out of his wet clothes.

He followed Robert through to the kitchen. The range was lit and the room was warm, even the well-worn stone flagstones felt comfortable under his naked feet. And there was hot water waiting as well.

‘Just like our first time,’ he smiled in sudden realisation.

‘Yes, just like our special very first night together, ‘Robert answered as he began to carefully and tenderly wash Thomas, wiping away every trace of mud and cold from his lover’s body. ‘I never forgot that night. I never forgot how wonderful it was, how handsome you were, how brave and honest you were. I replayed it in my mind over and over again during the long years when we were separated, when I feared that I was never going to see you again.’

There was a lump in Thomas’s throat as he replied, ‘I would always have come back to you. I would have always found you. If I could … ’

He stopped speaking. That ‘if I could’ was the deep fear they had both avoided confronting for years. They had been lucky, luckier than many, they had found their way back to each other and Thomas knew that he would be thankful for that every day that they had together. The faint smile on Robert’s face told him that he was thinking exactly the same thing.

He carefully washed Robert, who wasn’t nearly as wet and muddy as he was, but he took his time nonetheless, reverently worshipping every precious inch of the body of the man he loved with all his heart, as he caressed his lightly-tanned skin with the washcloth. They were both half hard by now, so they dried each other off and walked through to the living room hand in hand like pair of carefree lovers that they were.

They had laid the fire before going for their hike and Robert had already lit it and drawn the curtains tight. The room was warm and inviting, the flames crackling cheerfully in the hearth, dancing figures of light and shadow playing across the walls.

Robert gestured for Thomas to lie down on the rug in front of the roaring fire. The fur felt good against his naked back and he lay there open and unashamed to let Robert see him naked, aching and needy.

‘You’re mine, all mine. Just lie still and do exactly what I tell you,’ whispered Robert, before starting to kiss a hot, wet trail down his body, nibbling gently at his jaw and across the sensitive skin of his neck, burying his face in the crook of Thomas’s neck, inhaling deeply.

Thomas wriggled happily against the fluffy rug, thoroughly enjoying this even though Robert was careful not to touch him with any part of his body apart from his face and lips, denying him any kind of friction.

Robert was much less gentle with Thomas’s nipples, sucking them deep into his mouth and pulling them clear of blond’s body, repeating the action until he was rewarded with a low, throaty moan of pleasure.

The kisses peppered across Thomas’s flat, toned abdomen were wet, open-mouthed and insistent. He hoped that he would soon feel Robert’s mouth on the place he most longed and needed to feel it, but he was disappointed. Instead Robert crawled up his body again, positioning himself where Thomas’s tongue could reach him comfortably.

‘Prepare me. And do it thoroughly. I don’t want this to hurt any more than it has to.’

Now Thomas was totally confused, but he obeyed gladly, setting about his task with enthusiasm, licking Robert wet and sloppy before gently beginning to open him with his tongue. And, since Robert hadn’t explicitly forbidden him to use his fingers, he added a probing finger or two alongside his tongue. He knew better than to expect Robert to betray how arousing this was, but the subtle signs were there for Thomas to read, the trembling of his thighs, his breathing becoming ever harsher and faster.

Eventually Robert must have judged he was ready, moving himself into position. Thomas bit his lip as Robert coated him liberally with lubricant, the sensation of finally being touched where he so badly needed to be touched was almost overwhelming. But he let out a strangled noise that sounded more like an undignified squeak than a moan of passion as Robert began to lower himself down on him, slowly, ever so slowly, painfully slowly. Despite all of Thomas’s best efforts, Robert was still incredibly tight, the pressure of the tight ring of muscle enclosing him close to unbearably pleasurable. But the man on top kept going, slowly and steadily, until he was fully seated onto Thomas.

Thomas realised with a shudder that he was going to suffer and suffer gorgeously. Robert had the kindest, most loving heart imaginable, sometimes Thomas had no idea how he could have remained so open and affectionate after everything he had been through. Usually all he had to do was flash that boyish, charming smile to wrap Robert round his little finger. But there was also a deeper, darker, more twisted side to his beloved Dr Lewandowski and there was no way for Thomas to worm his way round that.

He had seen both sides of the man he loved from the very beginning, from their very first night together, when Robert had hunted him like the dangerous predator he was before taking his virginity more tenderly and more lovingly that Thomas had ever imagined possible. He loved every facet of his dark-haired Pole’s complicated personality, not to mention the fact that he found him endlessly fascinating and intriguing.

Right now Thomas was simply desperate to come, lying there helplessly as Robert shifted his weight about on top of him, buried balls deep in his lover’s tight velvety heat. But the look on Robert’s face and the dark tinge to his brilliant blue eyes told him that the chances of that happening any time soon were slim. And Robert’s words only confirmed that.

‘This is all about my pleasure, not yours. I’m going to enjoy this. If you are good, if you are very, very good, I might just let you come later.’

Thomas just groaned in response. And the truth was that even though his need for release was increasingly painful, watching Robert take his pleasure like this was incredibly arousing. Every time Robert shifted on top of his body, using the length and width of Thomas’s cock to stimulate his most sensitive spot, he clenched hard round Thomas, not providing enough friction to give him any relief, but with enough delicious pressure to send shock waves of bliss running through his body.

And the sight of Robert starting to stroke himself, still impaled on his cock, wriggling and squirming with pleasure on top of him, was just breathtaking. Robert’s eyes were shut, his mouth open, moaning and panting as he stroked himself rhythmically and Thomas drank in the sight of that lean, hard, worked-out body just using him for his own sexual satisfaction. Trapped immobile like this, he would be able to see, hear and feel every last moment of Robert’s climax, even the tiniest tremor of his orgasm

It was spectacular, truly spectacular with Robert’s mouth open in a wide ‘O’ of pleasure as he gave voice to his pleasure, the pink tip of his tongue just visible. His thighs clamped onto Thomas’s hips with a vicelike grip, his walls cramping round Thomas’s cock as he spilled his release over his fingers, some of the creamy, white fluid dropping onto Thomas’s waiting abdomen.

Thomas had almost forgotten about his own need to come until Robert began to slowly and gently move up and down on top of him. He must be tender and sensitive by now, after his powerful orgasm and after having Thomas deep inside him for so long, and for once Thomas was glad that he wouldn’t last long at all, coming deep in his lover’s body with a loud groan after a couple of minutes.

Robert sank down onto his body, burying his face in the crook of Thomas’s neck with a happy sigh.

‘I like riding horses, but I much prefer riding you.’

Thomas couldn’t choke back his amused chuckle, that was so like his Robert. But then he was serious for a moment. They weren’t the kind of couple who constantly declared their love for each other. They showed their love for one another in the lives they led together day after day, in choosing to be together, but there were still times you had to say it.

‘I know I am an idiot at times, but I love you, Robert, I love you so very much. I can’t imagine a life without you anymore. I am just so glad that you are able to put up with me.’

‘I love you too, Thomas, more than I ever imagined possible. You complete me, you make me whole in a way that nobody else ever could. Thank you for sharing your life with me.’

They lay together in happy silence for a time, snuggled close together on the warmth of the furry hearthrug, the only sounds filling the room being their intermingled breathing and the crackling of the roaring fire. Sometimes life was good, really good. You could even call it romantic!


End file.
